


Here's To My Ex - May He Burn In Hell

by ImogenSmiley



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: 52 Week Oneshot Challenge, Countess Nadia - Freeform, F/F, First Date, Flirting, Homecoming, Implied Sexual Content, Julian Devorak's Route, Oneshot, Past Nadia x Lucio, Portia's Return, Post Julian Devorak's Route, Post Portia's Promotion, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Julian's Route, Retrun, coming home, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenSmiley/pseuds/ImogenSmiley
Summary: Nadia and Portia finally have their date.Set in the Post-Canon of Julian’s Route.
Relationships: Portia Devorak/Nadia
Kudos: 9





	Here's To My Ex - May He Burn In Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe another Wednesday is here already? I am shook, time seriously has flown, and 2020 has been one Hell of a weird year. Does time exist anymore? Who knows! Well, welcome to September, here's another oneshot - based on the post-canon events after my favourite route in The Arcana!

The Countess, Nadia of Vesuvia, had been longing for her beloved Portia to return from sea for months. She, her grandmother, her brother and her sister-in-law of all-intensive purposes had leapt aboard a sailboat in search of adventure and as much as the Countess longed to follow them, she knew her responsibilities were with her kingdom. After her Courtiers having mysteriously vanished amidst the masquerade, she had plenty to pursue. Although, she had managed to gain more than her fair share of helping hands.

Asra, the magician, had obtained residence in the palace, alongside his once-estranged parents. She learned over several mugs of tea that her late-husband had concocted many schemes in his time in order to gain leverage over the people, including dabbling with The Devil. She heard of the story of how both Asra’s parents, Aisha and Salim had been tricked into agreeing to disappear to keep their spouse and son safe. Unfortunately, that meant they were both banished to live in the magical realms, locked inside their gate.

She had been grateful for the powerful magician’s presences. Especially with the departure of the Good Doctor, Doctor Devorak and his lovely sister, and beloved.

But upon their return, there had been much more to do. She fretted about the state of her chambers, her entire wing appeared to be in disarray, despite its pristine upkeep. Not even the slightest scratch on the marble would be acceptable. Their return was imminent and things had to be perfect.

She had yet to run anything past Portia, but doubted that the redheaded woman would care much of how much she would be showered in luxury upon her return. After all, she had been at sea for so long, a bit of TLC would likely be appreciated. After all, the women had much to discuss.

Nadia was anxious, her handmaids were preparing her simultaneously, lacquering her nails with polish, threading her eyebrows and brushing her violet hair with the finest of combs. She had hoped this day would come, but was grateful it was actually going to happen.

She had been fond of Portia since her arrival, there was something warm and familiar about the short redheaded woman that Nadia found irresistible. Her hard-working nature made her an asset and her ascension in the palace ranks made her an ideal candidate for head of staff. She was her chief handmaiden before she left the palace. A clever move on Nadia’s part to avoid some of the many laws she could not yet untangle.

Her late-husband Count Lucio was a slimy man, and although he had many achievements and great feats to present to the world, he clearly had an affinity for women. Nadia cared not, for she wished she could lie with the women too.

She had managed to be fortunate enough to acquire a husband who treated her as an accessory. He had little interest in acquiring an heir, as he lusted for immortality, and a decadent lifestyle of money, alcohol and sex. Nadia was to be the face to whom he was associated with, but she was young, perhaps, too young.

She was also a lesbian, and had only taken on the marriage due to Count Lucio’s womanizing reputation. If he could take on lovers, she should have few qualms in pursuing her own.

Except, he had put rules in place; rules that stated that the lords, ladies, etc. were unable to conduct in affairs with their staff. And considering how dependent Portia was on the Palace, she knew she couldn’t risk that. And so, she gifted her a role elsewhere because then, if she shared her affections, they could be together.

With Lucio out of the picture entirely, thanks to The Devil, she could even marry her, if she wished. After all Nadia was liked well enough in the kingdom and rumours had it that the Devorak family were wealthy in their home of Nevivon. Not that she cared. What she loved so much about her beloved Portia was her; how she wrinkled her nose in disdain when her brother or colleagues had been foolish, how much she doted upon her cat, and tended to her garden with such precision. How she was so eager to help, yet so clumsy. How easy she was to fluster. All of the above.

And, of course, she was absolutely gorgeous.

The Countess wrung her hands, a faint blush staining her cheeks as her mind was whisked away to the plans for the evening ahead. She had just two hours until their ship would dock in port, and thus an hour and a half until she had to be inside her carriage. Oh how she wished that time would go by faster. She had waited so long.

She would be riding to the ports with Asra, The Magician, in order for him to be reunited with the other happy couple on board his ship. His former apprentice, and Dr Julian Devorak.

She sighed to herself as her handmaidens painted her face with striking pinks. Bright magenta covered her hooded eyes, and a deeper shade of fuscia was painted along her lips. Her striking features had been highlighted with pink. It would, hopefully, hide her blushing face from onlookers. She wasn’t ready to reveal that she was courting Portia to the kingdom. Although she knew she was loved enough that her choice in a partner would be accepted, no matter what, she feared that without Portia’s consent it would be a shambles. She couldn’t just tell her kingdom that she was in love with Portia Devorak and then let her come home none-the-wiser. That would just be cruel.

Nadia watched her handmaidens curtsy and leave the bedchambers. She made sure to request fine wines, fresh herbs and flowers, expensive bath salts and oils, and silk bathrobes to be brought to her quarters while she was out of the palace. She needed to impress her beloved.

Once she had dressed in her beautiful, ornate rose blazer, covered in the gold lace embroidery, and white flowing silken skirt, she slipped on some golden sandals and placed her selected jewels on her body. She hoped that Portia would still be interested in her.

There was a knock on her bedroom door, one of the servants, declaring that Asra The Magician had arrived. Nadia allowed him in. She was ready too. Or, at least, as ready as she could be.

She had her servant provide them with a glass jug of freshly squeezed orange juice, and to leave them to converse. They both had plenty to discuss.

Although Asra was not the most vocal about the lengths from which he had gone to in order to save his apprentice, Nadia had found the carvings in the tree by her fountain. However, many years ago, they had been together, and now, Julian had swept them off their feet.

It must have been strange; strange for Asra to leave his home, and move to the palace, leave his livelihood for the palace, and hand everything over to his successor, just a few years his junior.

When the couple dismounted from the boat, they charged toward the lonely magician. His former apprentice embraced him, squeezing his frame. Asra lowered his head, resting his forehead against the crown of their head.

When they broke apart, he embraced Julian. Their reunion was much briefer, and with a simple nod to Nadia, the trio headed into the streets of Vesuvia, toward the magic shop in which the couple now lived. Nadia cast them a wan smile as they left, her heart aching for Asra.

That was, until, she saw a familiar head of fiery hair come bobbing down from the ramp off the ship. She reached a hand toward Mazelinka and helped her former caretaker descend. Once the older woman had her feet on stable ground again, Portia looked away from her boat and toward the woman who was waiting for her. She squealed, breaking into a run, her lavender skirts billowing behind her as she charged over wet stone to embrace the Countess. Although it was brash of her, Nadia did the same, and the two women caught one another in an embrace of urgency. Nadia planted a kiss gently on Portia’s head, the words of the retreating Mazelinka mere white noise over the sounds of racing hearts and choppy tides.

The two women gushed about how much they missed one another as they walked toward the carriage. The driver opened the door for them, Nadia entering first and offering Portia a hand in entering. Once behind the doors, they spoke more.

Portia was quick to ask after the kingdom, what had been happening back home while she had been off exploring, but Nadia was quick to turn the attention back to her. She knew that when compared to whatever had been out in the big wide world, meeting and working alongside Asra and his parents was as menial as what she had eaten for breakfast. She begged her beloved for details of their adventures.

She started by talking about her brother and his beloved, the mischief the pair had managed to get into under Mazelinka’s nose. Having a couple on-board such a small ship meant that the theatrics were both endearing and excruciating. Especially when one of the people in that relationship is the king of overreacting, Julian.

Portia rambled on about how the pair would squabble, but were so enamoured with one another that they rarely left one another’s side. She spoke fondly of the pair and how they had grown stronger in their relationship overseas.

“But Portia, how did you find it? You’ve always said how desperate you’ve been to see the world if you could. Did you enjoy your voyage?”

“Absolutely, Mi’lady. I had an amazing time overseas. I loved the fresh air and the freedom to sail and enjoy the water. The view atop the crows’ nest was glorious. I wish you could have seen it.”

“I remember your brother climbing toward there when you first set off. I’m sure the view from so high up is spectacular,” Nadia nodded, “Where did you go?”

“Well,” Portia said, “We spent a month back home in Nevivon. I remembered very little of it, but Ilya, he was talking so fondly of the places we ventured. He was always trying to show off, but he rarely managed to impress everyone. It was funny to watch him try.”

Nadia smiled, “Please, you needn’t call me by a title, Portia, My Dear, we are equals.”

Her tanned cheeks burned crimson, unable to look Nadia in the eyes. The flustered redhead twiddled her thumbs, lost for words.

“I look forward to hearing all of your stories,” Nadia encouraged, reaching over to Portia and taking her hands in her own, raising them from the redhead’s lap and drawing them to her lips. She gently kissed Portia’s calloused hands and offered her a small smile, making the redhead blush even more.

“I have missed you so much, My Dear Portia.”

“I have missed you too!” Portia declared, “I wished you could have come with me. Had the Count still been around, we could have-”

“Yes,” Nadia interjected, “But if my ex-husband was still alive, we wouldn’t be able to many of the things we have, and the amazing things that await us.”

Portia nodded, “I look forward to what lies ahead. The world is wide, Mi’la- Nadia.”

When they arrived at the palace, Portia was greeted warmly by her former colleagues, many leaving their stations to embrace her. Prior to her voyage overseas, she was often making brief visits to the palace, in spite of her new responsibilities. Of course, her former colleagues knew not that this was because she was spending the midnight hours in the arms of the Countess, unsure how on earth she managed to be so lucky.

Once they were alone together, they were quick to catch up on lost time, they disrobed each other, haphazardly discarding garments in the general vicinity of the enamel laundry basket. Brooches and high-heeled shoes were thrust aside, Nadia cared not what she broke. It didn’t matter, possessions were merely status symbols. She had no need for an ivory mirror, if it shattered in their haste to be together again, it shattered. It wasn’t important. Nothing was as important as Portia.

The redhead had the same attitude, she was hasty in the removal of her shoes, casting everything aside to hold the Countess in her arms. They embraced one another and spent hours in the sheets.

Then, they went to the baths, each putting on one of the silk robes, fastening them around their middles. They sat together amidst the bubbles, drinking in the sweet rosy alcohol, as the bath salts and oils submerged them. They sat together as bubbles thinned out, and were precariously replenished.

They drank together, and their misty eyes drank in each other, each curve of soft skin was theirs to be shared. They spoke throughout their evening, Portia recounted her experiences at sea and Nadia listened intently. It was lovely to hear her speak so enthusiastically about things that she did, instead of what she longed to do.

They exchanged many kisses in the private baths, uncaring that the water was growing cold, and that their skin was prune-like. They had so much to catch up on.

Nadia took Portia back to the bedroom and they spent hours in their robes, bathing in the summer twilight on the veranda. The grounds were quiet and they were happy. They were together, and their first official date was certainly going well.

“I hope you have enjoyed yourself, Portia,” Nadia said, eventually rising from her chair. Slowly, she made her way toward her bed, the linens still askew from their last tryst. Slowly, she untied her robe from the middle, allowing it to slowly cascade toward the small of her back as she strode toward the mattress.

Portia was almost salivating, watching her move, and as soon as the Countess turned to face her, and offered her a demure smirk, she melted.

“I am certainly enjoying myself, Nadia.”

After a brief interlude beneath the sheets, Nadia, covered by just a blanket, strode onto the veranda and took hold of her champagne flute.

“A toast!” she declared, cheeks rosy.

Portia took hold of her own empty glass and rose it in the air, giggling.

“Here’s to my ex-husband, Count Lucio of Vesuvia. May he burn in Hell where he belongs.”

Portia giggled as the Countess tossed the flute behind her and all but leapt back into bed.

They didn’t sleep that night.


End file.
